dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Patton
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston Dallas Los Angeles |active = 1998-present |status = Active |agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }}Christopher David Patton (born March 15, 1971) is an American voice actor working for ADV Films/Sentai Filmworks, Seraphim Digital, and FUNimation Entertainment. He is known for voicing Shin Kazama in Area 88, Tatsuhiro Sato in Welcome to the N.H.K., Sousuke Sagara in Full Metal Panic!, Greed in Fullmetal Alchemist, and Asura in Soul Eater. Career Born in Houston, Texas, Patton started acting/singing in Opera and Musical Theatre at the age of ten. He began his Voiceover career in 1998 with ADV Films. He has voiced over 200 Anime titles since then, including iconic shows such as Dragon Ball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater. Chris has also narrated over eighty Audiobooks, fronted a synthpop band called Paul Lynde is Dead, written a YA book about emo vampires called Scene Immortal. In 2010 Patton announced his decision to leave anime dubbing to work in other areas of voice performing such as audiobooks, although he stated he was willing to return to any of his past roles if more seasons are created for the series he worked on. However since 2012 he's wound up working relatively frequently with the newly formed Sentai Filmworks, getting cast in a continually growing list of their acquisitions. Patton moved to Annapolis, Maryland in 2013, and occasionally flew back to Houston to perform some roles for anime. He has since moved back to Houston. Filmography Live Action Dubbing TV Series *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices Anime Dubbing Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Sabu (ep. 51) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Maximilian Jenius *''Aura Battler Dunbine'' (1983-1984) - Allen Bledy, King Bishott Hatt, Additional Voices *''Saint Seiya'' (1986-1989) - Andromeda Shun, Black Andromeda *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices (Director's Cut) *''Case Closed'' (1996-present) - Additional Voices *''Kodocha'' (1996-1998) - Naozumi Kamura *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - Kerames (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Daley Wong, Additional Voices *''Cyber Team in Akihabara'' (1998) - Takashi Ryugasaki, Additional Voices *''The Super Milk Chan Show'' (1998-2000) - Additional Voices *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Kurata, Younger Brother (ep. 12), Key (ep. 21), Mutant (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Mr. 9, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen: Revenge'' (1999-2000) - Flamesoul, Walter (eps. 1-2), Yellow Robber (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Ghost Stories'' (2000-2001) - Hajime Aoyama *''Noir'' (2001) - Chu (eps. 15-16) *''Azumanga Daioh'' (2002) - Tod, Starter (ep. 6), Additional Voices *''Full Metal Panic!'' (2002) - Sousuke Sagara *''Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu'' (2002) - Sousuke Sagara *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' (2003-2004) - Greed *''Kaleido Star'' (2003-2004) - Dio, Director (ep. 28), Ben Robbins (ep. 33), Johan (ep. 34) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (2003) - Narugami / Thor, Additional Voices *''Burst Angel'' (2004) - Eiji (ep. 18) *''Elfen Lied'' (2004) - Tomō (ep. 8), Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Jōichirō Nishi, Mika's Stalker (ep. 22) *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Mitsumune Watōu *''Black Cat'' (2005-2006) - Creed Diskenth *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Yuto K. Steel *''Speed Grapher'' (2005) - Sid (ep. 7) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Enderles Kudza *''Kiba'' (2006-2007) - Noah / Dolga *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Kishin Asura *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Greed *''High School of the Dead'' (2010) - Kazu Ishii (ep. 2), Male Student (ep. 2) *''Another'' (2012) - Naoya Teshigawara *''Diabolik Lovers'' (2013) - Ayato Sakamaki *''Pokémon XY'' (2013-2016) - Sanpei *''Akame ga Kill!'' (2014) - Run *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Shopkeeper, Police Officer (eps. 8, 12), Man A (ep. 11) *''Gatchaman Crowds insight'' (2015) - Gelsadra *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' (2015) - Stunt Belch (ep. 8) *''Drifters'' (2016) - Abe no Haruakira *''Fate/Extra Last Encore'' (2018) - Gawain OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Glam (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Bishop Won Dai (ADV Dub) *''Sin: The Movie'' (2000) - John "JC" Armack *''Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations'' (2007-2008) - Kakyō Kuzuki *''Halo Legends'' (2010) - Big Brother (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Gatchaman: The Movie'' (1978) - Sabu *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Turles (FUNimation Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: Dead or Alive'' (1996) - Crisis *''Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness'' (1998) - Saburota Takasugi *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Yoshitsune Miyamoto (Sentai Dub) *''Origin: Spirits of the Past'' (2006) - Agito *''Appleseed: Ex Machina'' (2008) - Yoshitsune Miyamoto *''Starship Troopers: Invasion'' (2012) - Kharon *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) - Gaia Legion Member *''Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale'' (2017) - Eiji Nochizawa Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Turles *''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' (2019) - Linhardt Writer *Ghost Stories Trivia *Chris has PKU, a very rare genetic metabolic disorder, which inhibits how his body breaks down protein, hence forces him into a basically life-long vegetarian diet. He obtains protein, mostly, from medically formulated food. External Links *Chris Patton at the Internet Movie Database *Chris Patton at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment